The present invention relates to delivery devices for prostheses, such as stents, grafts and stent grafts (collectively prostheses) in the vascular system of a patient. In particular, the invention relates to a delivery device having a handle that permits controlled and sequential release and deployment of a prosthesis from the delivery device.